cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Ma Pignon
|addsprites= | health = 300 | location = Mimiga Village |gender=Not specified |descr= }} The Ma Pignon (マ・ピニョン Ma Pinyon) is a boss fought in the cemetery. Upon its defeat, it is collected as an item. Physical appearance Ma Pignon is a Pignon whose body is mostly blue-purple. Compared to the other pignons, Ma Pignon has a thinner body, and light-pink circles that resemble blush. Location The Cthulhu next to Curly Brace in the Plantation tells Quote of a mushroom that can restore memories. Quote then has to go to the cemetery back at Mimiga Village and go to the Storage room, which was previously inaccessible without the Booster (or Machine Gun in its level-3 form). Ma Pignon will be encountered inside, and the player must interact with it in order to ultimately collect it. If you go to the room where it is before Curly is in need of it, it will tell the player, "I doubt it," if Quote says he has business with it, and conversation will stop there. Battle After talking with Ma Pignon and answering "Yes" or "No" correctly to all the mushroom's questions, the Mushroom Badge is awarded. The player is required to check the badge in their inventory for Quote to recognize it as a useless item. Interacting with Ma Pignon after doing so causes the mushroom to confess that the badge has no purpose and initiates the boss battle in the process. Attack patterns Ma Pignon makes four hops before performing a charge attack towards Quote. When the mushroom hits the wall, five rocks fall from the ceiling. As the rocks fall, Ma Pignon detaches itself from the wall and makes four additional hops. Every third dive attack is done vertically, which sends five decoy Ma Pignons to come down instead. These can be shot for pickups such as hearts, missile ammunition, and energy crystals. If no action is taken against them, they eventually disappear. Ma Pignon cycles through these patterns until defeated. Combat Unless attached to the wall, Ma Pignon can be damaged at any point in the battle, though its front becomes armored while charging forward. Any weapon can be used, but missiles do no damage. Ma Pignon causes 1 damage during its hopping phase, and 10 damage during the charge attack. Falling rocks cause 10 damage, while hitting a decoy subtracts 3. Post-battle Ma Pignon is obtained as an item when Quote defeats it. The mushroom is added to the player's inventory and is carried with Quote until he is prompted to use it at the Plantation again. Function in the freeware version.]] Ma Pignon is fed to Curly Brace when Quote interacts with her and carries Ma Pignon in his possession. Upon answering "Yes" to the question, Quote will shove the mushroom in Curly's mouth. This causes her to recall Quote's name as well as telling him about some of the events that occurred when she and him were sent to the island ten years ago. Trivia * Feeding Quote Ma Pignon in Curly Story causes him to speak his only line in the game: Curly! It's me, Quote! Category:Characters Category:Bosses